Steel Strings, Silken Strings
by megicci
Summary: There is a nightclub in the Insitute of War that has had a long, long history. Now that Sona pretty much runs the thing, and now that Ahri's been two months in the League, all without any intercourse, stuff's gotta happen. Orange, Sona/Ahri, not kinky at all. How delicious and sweet. On hiatus. Part B should be finished by September.


**Steel Strings, Silken Strings**

**Part A**

_**Steel Strings**_

Lust was a strange and oftentimes powerful feeling. Yes – it was a form of attraction, one of the most mysterious, yet the only form of attraction that was accompanied by definitive physical traits. Something so obscured by the clouds of incomprehension couldn't be controlled. It definitely couldn't.

But Ahri was Lust's mistress, making the feeling hers. No, not hers, to be exact – she bestowed it upon others, and then they were hers; she their Mistress. She knew where to touch to incite the most arousal, what kind of gestures were the most... _suggestive_, and most of all, she knew how to rein in the indomitable creature named Lust. So much so, that even when she should be in Lust's throes, thrashing about like a beast, she retained thought. Clear, unabridged thought.

This was how she hunted. Yes, the League of Legends had a tight watch on her, and she no longer needed to _hunt_, but a figurative hunt was just as appealing to the gumiho that night in particular. She'd gone something like two months without sustenance for her overwhelming hunger, overwhelming need for some sort of contact, some sort of provocative, eyebrow-raising contact. Contact that would only be even remotely appropriate in private. As such, she departed from her usual meditation and casual hangout places to somewhere she could be absolutely fucking serious about fucking.

Lights danced off the prismatic walls, cast by some of Taric's favorite magic-imbued gemstones. He was not present in the Institute's nightclub. Which, by the way, had a very questionable existence. It was probably originally intended for the summoners to relieve stress, but it soon became a popular champion hangout, intimidating and driving away all but the hardiest of summoners.

What sparked the sudden champion populace was the day Sona wandered into the club. She was irritated by seemingly randomly sequenced booming of the bass, and arrived with Karthus to attempt a coup d'etat – to upstage the terrible disc jockey. The minute the first note was plucked from Sona's etwahl (she had rewired the sound equipment earlier, and needed only to flip a switch in order to take over), the whole club fell silent. No longer was there the endless unnecessary chatter about weather or some gibberish about oceans and blue eyes. It was replaced by a flowing sea of awe.

As such, Sona became the provider of music for the club on Fridays, just beyond midnight until closing hours. And as such, a "slightly tipsy" Ahri happened to wander into the club at the same time the Maven was playing. She was noticeably trying to attract attention with her movements, each sway of the hip exaggerated to a laughable degree, although this in itself held a vast amount of charm. It was Ahri, after all.

Sona tried not to let this distract her. The Ionian typically didn't attend the nightclub, but when she did, rumors cropped up about the various champions (and sometimes summoners) she would have bedded that night. The musician kept her eye on the fox in order to make sure she didn't cause too much trouble in the establishment. It was, after all, a very well-paying job. There clearly were no other motives.

The etwahl player's eyes followed Ahri around the club as she mindlessly fingered at her etwahl. It's not like she needed to pay attention in order to string out a coherent series of notes that sounded vaguely appealing, given her immense talent, not to mention the magical qualities of the instrument.

Ahri seemed to move about the club at random, although she clearly had a purpose. At one stop, she confronted Gangplank, slurring something about shivering various types of timbers. At another, she attempted to strike up a deal with Janna regarding fair exchange. The (for some reason, always floating) mage declined, stating that there was nothing for her to blow on Ahri, who dutifully replied that she, indeed, had nine _very furry_ and _very large_ tails for each of Janna's _nine_ holes. A look of scorn crossed the mage's face, and she floated away in spite, each small bob more and more tremulous until she reached a good distance from her would-be customer.

Amused, a small smile crossed Sona's face. If anyone were to behold her at this moment – if anyone were to really look – that person would see the very picture of serenity. Her fingers effortlessly glided across the segmented bodies of the etwahl, and her eyes stared straight ahead (to the outside observer), her subtle smile painting a picture of pure contentment. Of course, though, she was just finding Ahri's antics amusing. The fact of it was sad, however; the fox was just too damn drunk to form a coherent string of thoughts, and thus, a game plan for seduction.

A half-hour passed, and Ahri perked up suddenly, her ears twitching. Sona surmised the woman probably sobered up a bit, considering her much less wobbly movements... movements...? Movements to where...?

To the performing stage Sona stood upon.

Ahri met Sona's eyes, which wasn't a hard feat, considering all she had to do was glance in the musician's direction, and the Maven's eyes would already be entirely focused on the gumiho. A few intense seconds passed without any facial movement – both were wondering exactly what the other was thinking, endless possibilities passing through each woman's mind. Ahri seemed to have settled on one sooner than Sona, and stepped up onto the stage nonchalantly, never breaking her gaze.

Sona flinched at the sudden closeness. The other woman's eyes, a striking gold, burnt fiercely with what the Maven could only pinpoint as desire. Some sort of situational desire, most likely – while Ahri's gaze never broke off, there was no particular determination involved. In any case, Sona knew that Ahri didn't specifically want _her._ The fox was just horny as all hell.

And this frightened her.

She had been approached by many with Lust in their eyes before, but they were not masters of Lust, could not tame Lust, and only murmured gibberish, lacking in resolve. Ahri was different.

Ahri had absolute dominance over Lust. Lust was her dominion, her kingdom, her conquered territory. This was a threat to Sona Buvelle's as of that moment untouched purity, and she honestly had no clue what to do. She came to the conclusion she would be Ahri's prey that night. There was no resistance.

In this flurry of panicked thoughts, Sona forgot to listen to the Ionian's words. She _did_ notice the gumiho's lips moving, yes (who wouldn't?), but the words were completely irrelevant, she thought. Ahri repeated herself.

"You've been watching me all night."

Shades of red steadily crept into Sona's face. Ah, no, she wouldn't let herself be taken so easily – as prey, she had a duty to make the hunt altogether satisfying. She stopped playing and nodded as if she didn't give a fuck.

"I can't imagine why," breathed Ahri playfully, leaning closer, ever so close – oh dear, she was going in for it, wasn't she?

Sona wondered for a moment why her vision went black. She then realized she had shut her eyes tightly, in a reaction Ahri clearly intended her to have. A few seconds without the Ionian's speculatively soft lips touching Sona prompted her to open her eyes again. She was greeted by a very close face with a broad and somewhat childish, though decidedly seductive grin.

Ahri subsequently and immediately dropped the grin, her mouth returning to a neutral, albeit voluptuous, line. In the grin's stead, she extended her arms around Sona's waist – she already moved the interfering etwahl out of the way – and drew her body closer.

Sona sharply inhaled at the long-anticipated contact of Ahri's torso to her own. The gumiho's abdomen was soft but firm (clearly, the work of some vigorous "exercise"). Sona decided this was comforting and even felt good, but was all too soon distracted by the fact that her ample chest was touching Ahri's own, equally ample, chest. If one wanted to see a pair of bosoms touching, this was definitely the sight to see.

It was soft, though deceptively so, because Sona definitely felt... erect... nipples through the thin cloth Ahri was wearing. Equal parts embarrassment and arousal flooded her mind and body as the truth that, yes, Ahri wanted to have sex with her, made its way into Sona's previously unknowing thoughts.

_Ahri_ wanted to have _sex._ With _her. _If Sona could talk at this moment, she would issue a weak "oh gods" and a very, very quiet moan, for she had shifted her legs ever so slightly, eliciting a quite pleasurable sensation from her lower half. In case you didn't get the implication, Sona was very, _very_ aroused.

Instead, she gasped ever so slightly as Ahri nuzzled her nose into Sona's neck, planting soft kisses as she did so.

The whole club was watching, and even Ahri had some decency. In accordance, she took Sona's hand in a surprisingly tender manner, beckoning the musician to come with her. The woman complied, albeit with a confused (and very, very red) look on her face. A few gesticulations later, Ahri sighed and explained.

"Hm, let's take this elsewhere, shall we?"

The club watched silently and in awe as what they viewed as two pairs of very large breasts left. None made an effort to follow; there was a silent agreement that the two should be left to their devices. This did leave the problem of exactly what the club's soundtrack should be, but the confusion was quickly dispelled as Xerath threw his own little rave party.

~~~~–~~~~

The breathy noises Sona made as Ahri kissed and sucked enthusiastically at her neck were "pretty damn sexy," the vulpine decided. It was odd, and a bit heartbreaking – Sona couldn't, wouldn't vocalize her pleasure regarding the gumiho's actions, instead breathing erratically, gasping and sighing each time Ahri found a new spot to plant her lips upon. The predator, by an unspoken rule, must not become too attached to her prey, however, so Ahri discarded this thought the moment it arose.

One of Sona's hands was busy caressing one of Ahri's ears. The other, she ran through Ahri's now unbraided hair, enjoying the sensation of each strand brushing against her fingers. Having this done to her, Ahri decided, was vaguely satisfying, in a way she couldn't quite place. Maybe it was the look of utter unabashed happiness Ahri saw whenever she paused to look at her prey's flushed face. She couldn't look for long, though, as Sona's eyes begged hungrily for the very unspecific more, endless gold forever staring into striking gold. It was her duty to oblige and give Sona that more she wanted.

Ahri ran out of cleavage to run her tongue down; she had been moving her kisses towards Sona's lower half the entire time. She was slightly unsure of what to do for a second, before miraculously rationalizing she should find the zipper on Sona's dress.

It was too late. Sona had already unzipped her gown and unsuccessfully tried to slip it off while pinned to Ahri's bed. The vulpine noticed, and smirked, releasing her straddle in order to allow the Maven room to maneuver. At the same time, she removed her own dress. Both silks fell to the floor simultaneously.

Both women were sitting up on the bed now and didn't really know where to resume. Sona caught herself locking onto the sight of Ahri's body, prompting her to cast her line of sight elsewhere. It seemed humility finally sank in, conveniently _after_ the two disrobed.

"No," Ahri said. "Look at me."

Her hands cupped Sona's cheeks, coaxing the Maven of the String's gaze back to the Nine-tailed Fox's form. Said form was lovely, soft, and comforting; Sona's gaze refused to hover in one spot, yet never departed from her partner's body. She felt a want, a need to touch this sanctuary, and was on the verge of abandoning her mind to her body's desires, her head swimming with what ifs and things she wanted to do (and the things she wanted to be done to her).

Ahri finished this train of thought for the Maven. She embraced the teal-haired woman, bringing their bare bodies closer, and savoring the feeling of _touching Sona._ The etwahl player's skin was soft, smooth, free of most imperfections – she spent most of her time inside or in the shade with her etwahl. Sun's bad for your skin, you know. The contact sent warmth throughout the two's bodies. Ahri wanted more of her to touch more of _her._

As such, the vulpine held Sona tighter, peppering the songstress's neck with kiss after longing kiss. Each kiss brought Sona to the point she wished she had a voice, just to tell Ahri that it felt good. She wanted the fox to feel appreciated for her fine work, after all. At the quavering height of one of the shaky sighs Sona was expelling, Ahri brought her very much prehensile tails around Sona in a more encompassing embrace. And so, in the middle of that sigh, Sona inhaled deeply, easing into the closeness that being wrapped in her partner's warmth afforded.

Ahri gently laid Sona down onto the bed again. She brushed the Maven's locks aside and barely – just barely – touched her lips to her forehead. Just after retracting her face, she paused.

This was odd, if anything, to Sona – why would the seductress waste time with tender glances and touches if she was just after a quick fuck? She didn't have the time to ponder this thought, however, as Ahri began anew with kiss after kiss where her jaw met her neck, sucking and licking hungrily. With each attack, Sona found her breathing to be more ragged than before, to the point where she found it difficult to breathe and covered her neck.

Ahri paused and made an inquisitive mumble. "Is this too much?" she asked, before a shocking realization. "Are... Are you a virgin?"

Sona's eyes clouded, and her face was about the same color as a maraschino cherry. That is to say, bright red. She nodded frantically, looking to the other side.

"Geez, I usually ended up killing married men," said Ahri.

A look of terror crossed Sona's face.

Ahri shook her head and attempted to convey a feeling of security. "N-no! I'm not going to eat your soul or anything, I-I-I just wanna, do, like, you know!"

Sona knew, of course. She brought her arms around Ahri's waist and pulled her abdominal area closer to her own, smiling (and still panting rather unevenly). She traced circles with each of her fingers on the fox's back. Ahri stifled a shockingly high-pitched moan, letting it out slowly in a riveting staccato.

The musician was – predictably – intrigued by this behavior and experimented with caressing different areas of Ahri's toned back with her fingertips. Tracing figure eights along seemed to elicit the greatest response – an arched back, the grip of Ahri's tails tightening ever so minutely. Ahri inhaled heavily.

"Sona-a-ah... Are you gonna... mmh, take responsibility for that?"

The aforementioned, confused, tilted her head quizzically.

"For making me all _wet_," breathed Ahri into her partner's ear.

Sona flinched, the sensation of slender fingers teasing her lower half immediately and unbearably pleasurable. She held Ahri closer, clenching her hands around her sides, and reaching her lips out for her sly fox of a sexy benefactor. Ahri reciprocated the kiss, parting her lips to accept Sona's eager tongue. The two entwined – tongues, bodies, legs, hair, hands – fervently and desperately attempting to close the gap between their beings. In this time, Ahri's index finger dove into Sona's slick sex.

Their kiss broke as Sona tilted her head back, bathing herself in the waves of pleasure that accompanied each of Ahri's finger movements. She had difficulty wading through her thoughts to insert her finger in kind, which incited a long, tremulous moan from the gumiho.

"Sonaaah," gasped Ahri, "curl your finger."

Although she was puzzled, Sona obeyed, continuing her fingering motions – with a curled finger this time. The flat of her distal phalange pressed up against Ahri's most sensitive region each time Sona flexed her finger.

"One-one more. One more-" Ahri let loose a squeaky grunt."-finger."

Sona followed these instructions, fingering Ahri vivaciously. The gumiho bucked slightly with each application of pressure to her _spot. _Shewanted to feel Sona's nimble fingers play against her without end. While thinking this, Ahri absentmindedly slipped a second finger into Sona, rubbing playfully against the mute.

They both drowned into the sensation of climax, shakily panting as spasms followed spasms. Ahri loosened her tail-hold on Sona; she was starved for air (and really sweaty). Both freed their hands from each other's lusty grips (regardless of exactly what was gripping them). With their hands freed, they could hold each hand in hand.

Sona smiled coyly, placing fluttery kisses on Ahri's nose. The gumiho sighed and groaned. "Ah, this sucks."

Her partner widened her eyes, as if to ask _Why?_

"Oh, well, the thing is," Ahri began, "I haven't actually had that much success in... mating, lately. That is to say..."

She returned a kiss Sona motioned for.

"I can't really charm people without my magic. And that's not allowed off the Fields. I really don't know how I got to _**you,**_ though."

Sona smiled and traced a heart above Ahri's left breast. She met Ahri's eyes, her own gleaming with a happy revelation.

"Hm? Do you want more? I'm kinda tired, though; that beer is strong."

The etwahl player shook her head. She was at ease. She was in love. Ahri was attainable. Ahri was beautiful.

The two fell asleep locked in an embrace.


End file.
